


Our Perfect Christmas

by MorganaNK



Category: Inspector Lynley - All Media Types, Inspector Lynley Mysteries (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-24
Updated: 2016-12-24
Packaged: 2018-09-11 20:53:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9022141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorganaNK/pseuds/MorganaNK
Summary: A drabble-esque future fic: Tommy and Barbara plan their perfect Christmas





	

**Author's Note:**

> Property of Elizabeth George and the BBC, no copyright infringement intended.

“Are you sure that this is how you want to spend your Christmas Tommy?”

“I promised you when we married Barbara, one year we spend with my family, the next we spend on our own doing something that we want to do. Last year I inflicted the whole big Howenstow festive production on you, so this year it is just you and me. Once we close that front door on Christmas Eve the outside world is not permitted to intrude on us until the 27th December.”

“But…”

I pressed my finger to her lips. “Shush. I can think of nothing I would like better than to spend Christmas in bed with my beautiful wife. No midnight communion at Nanrunnel church, no seemingly endless formal lunch with the best china, polished manners and forced conversation; just you and me, in our robes, stealing food off each other’s plates and making love when the mood takes us.”

“Well, when you put it like that…”

“There’s nothing more to discuss.”


End file.
